Generally, wireless communications systems using beam forming utilize a number of transmit and/or receive antennas and signal processing to create fixed or adaptive transmit and/or receive beam patterns. The beam patterns may have a directional nature that results in a performance improvement when compared with unidirectional transmit and/or receive antennas. The use of beam patterns may yield a transmit/receive gain over wireless communications systems using unidirectional transmit and/or receive antennas. Beam forming therefore may help increase cell coverage and improve cell edge spectral efficiencies.